la fuerza de Brennan
by emily byb 35 ryk
Summary: Esta es una adaptación del libro "La fuerza de Sheccid muy buen libro escrito por Carlos Cuauhtemoc Sanchez; Narra la historia de adolescentes emprendedores y describe la fuerza del primer amor en la juventud los grandes anhelos de las mismas. El primer amor de la juventud. denle una oportunidad por favor. gracias


N/A: esta es una adaptación del libro, el libro está ambientado más para los adolescentes pero creo que es conveniente de leer para todo público , yo lo leí y me encanto Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez se lo dedica a su padre y cito textualmente su dedicatoria _"tomado de tu mano inicié mi aprendizaje en la vida. Ahora casi todo lo que soy se lo debo a tu ejemplo de tenacidad y de valor. Por haber sido siempre mi más dilecto y respetable amigo este libro es tuyo papa"._ Bien hora les escribiré la nota preliminar que él escribió en el libro y lo cito textualmente como esta en el libro sin ningún cambio: _"este es un libro de adolescentes (como yo ya les explique anteriormente creo que es conveniente leer para todo público) se basa en una fuente cien por ciento verídica. Debo aclarar sin embargo, que la redacción original ha sido corregida, el estilo literario se ha pulido y las disquisiciones en torno a varios tópicos quizás no correspondan a un adolescente, __**pero la esencia de las ideas se mantiene intacta**__. Lo más interesante de la presente obra es lo distinto que puede verse a los jóvenes de esta perspectiva._

_Estoy convencido que muchas cosas en el mundo cambiaran solamente cuando los jóvenes se atrevan a perseguí sus anhelos con fe y coraje." _Aquí en realidad no termina la nota pero creo que lo demás no es estrictamente necesario ponerlo y lo que está en la parte superior es lo esencial, espero les guste mi adaptación de este buen libro que me encanta y se les gusta no olviden comentar. Casi lo olvido el final del libro en lo personal me gusta y a la vez no se los aclarare de una forma sutil para no contarles el final en el final hay una gran revelación que a mí me sorprendió mucho y en esa revelación el final se transformó así que yo voy a transformar la transformación del final, es algo confuso espero lo puedan entender, gracias por todo y otra cosa como dije antes es un libro ambientado para adolescente así que Booth y Brennan y los demás personajes serán adolescentes con las típicas y otras raras complicaciones de su vida, también en algunos momentos tendrá lenguaje o actitudes del todo adultas y de forma directa serán explicados como muchas veces se ha hecho en la serie, también Habrán algunos mensajes reflexivos que no sustituiré, creo que en el fic quizás hayan algunos tecnicismo, tratare de reducirlos un poco pero sé que tienen la capacidad de comprenderlos pero les aviso pueden preguntarme que significan o buscarlos ustedes mismas (o) también algunas veces los pondré la final con su significado y como dijo Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez a los lectores o lectoras _" acompáñenme en una aventura durante la lectura" _y antes de que lo olvide todo el libro está hecha desde la perspectiva del chico protagonista y en esta adaptación será de la perspectiva de Booth la verdad si este fic tiene buenos resultados pienso considerar hacerlo desde las perspectiva de Brennan lo cual es un gran reto pero yo amo los retos así que ¿Por qué no?, aunque la nota preliminar dice que el lenguaje ha sido pulido tratare de en esta versión usar l lenguaje de los adolescentes gracias por su atención después de esta larga n/a.

Gracias

Disclaimer: "La fuerza de Brennan" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones y en el libro "La fuerza de Sheccid" de Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez, esta es una adaptación del libro. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox, algunos de los personajes no mencionados en la serie salieron de mi imaginación. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más personas lo disfrute.

Espero les guste el fic. Y después de toda ese explicación sin más preámbulos el primer capítulo.

**Chapter 1: **_**"El automóvil rojo"**_

Llevo veinte minutos de caminata sobre el pavimento mojado cuando un moderno automóvil rojo se detiene junto a mí.

-¡Hey, amigo!-el conductor abre la ventana eléctrica-. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la Escuela Tecnológica?

-Claro-contesto-, de allá vengo. Regrese por esa calle y después…

-No, no me interrumpe-. Necesito que me lleves personalmente. Como un favor especial.

Titubeo un poco, aunque se lo que debo contestar.

-Discúlpeme, pero lo más que puedo hacer es indicarle donde está.

La ventanilla de atrás se abre y aparece el rostro de un compañero de mi salón.

-¡Ratón de biblioteca! No tengas miedo, sube al coche… El señor es profesor de biología y vende algunos productos para jóvenes.

Quiere que lo llevemos a la escuela. Anímate. Acompáñame.

-¿Qué productos?- tengo mis dudas acerca de que sinceramente sea un profesor y ¿Qué tipos de productos vendan?, no es muy común que esto suceda, es decir si ya tiene a mi compañero para que me quiere a mi él lo puede guiar claramente, esto es muy extraño. Pero quizás pueda pedirle algunos apuntes a este profesor o que me ayude un poco en biología, me contradigo un poco y analizo la situación, quizás estoy tan indeciso por ser un adolescente mis hormonas muchas veces logran controlarme.

-Sube, no seas cobarde. Ya te explicara el…

-Pero tengo algo de prisa. ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

-Es largo de contestar –interviene el hombre-; te interesara.

Además al terminar la demostración te daré algo de dinero.

Por la promesa económica, pero sobre todo por la evidente decencia del profesor de biología, la belleza del automóvil y la mirada de confianza de mi compañero de escuela, accedo a subir. Es impensable que un hombre tan pulcramente vestido y de tan fina presentación pueda tener malas intenciones (y ese fue mi gran error confiarme de una persona desconocida solo por como se ve que tontería de mi parte todo por estas benditas hormonas ah).

Desgraciadamente cuando me percato de mi error de apreciación ya es demasiado tarde.

Un viento helado silba en la ranura de la ventanilla haciendo revolotear mi ropa. Presiono el botón eléctrico del vidrio pero este no se mueve me extraña y descubro que el hombre ha activado el seguro bloqueando las ventanas. En mi interior me atemorizo pero no dejo que ese temor se logre captar y escucho la voz del "profesor" dirigida hacia mí:

-¿Cómo vas en la escuela?

-Pues bien… muy bien.-No es como que yo sea el mejor de mi clase al menos no por ahora, pero yo tampoco soy un idiota que piensa desperdiciar su futuro, así que me esfuerzo estudiando.

-No me digas que gusta estudiar y que eres uno de esos cerebritos de la clase

Le miro la cara. Conduce demasiad rápido, como si conociese perfectamente la colonia*. Me extraña su forma de hablar a mi parecer los profesores aprecian a los

"Cerebritos de la clase".

-Si me gusta; ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Eres hombre… supongo. Aunque te gusta estudiar, piensa. Seguramente no te gusta tanto y el trabajo que te voy a proponer será mucho más satisfactorio. Algo que le agradaría a cualquier hombre.

-¿El trabajo? ¿Cuál trabajo? ¿No es usted profesor? ¿No vende productos? Mire… la escuela esta por allí.-mi temor se intensifica más cada vez y creo que no me equivoco.

-Ah sí lo había olvidado, pero no te preocupes, conozco el camino.

Percibo un sudor frio. "¡Estúpido!", me repito una y otra vez. He sido engañado fácilmente. Me doy la vuelta en el asiento para ver a Andrew, pero este parece encontrarse en otro mundo. Hojea lentamente unas revistas con la boca abierta. Estoy empezando a especular cosas desagradables que no son para nada de mi agrado y me vuelvo a repetir una y otra vez "estúpido" y "estúpidas hormonas" odio cuando mis hormonas me logran controlar susurro para mí.

-No te asustes quiero ser tu amigo-el hombre sonríe y me mira rápidamente; de lejos; el saco y la corbata le ayudan a aparentar seriedad, pero de cerca hay definitivamente algo anormal y desagradable en su persona; es ligeramente bizco, tiene el cabello lacio y grasoso-. Confía en mí, no te obligare a hacer algo que te desagrade.

-Regréseme adonde me recogió.

-Claro. Si no eres lo suficiente maduro para el trabajo te regresare, pero no creo que hay ningún problema, supongo que te gustan las mujeres, ¿o no?

El hombre acelera; parece no importarle conducir como un demonio en plena zona habitacional. Estoy paralizado. Si sufrimos un accidente tal vez pueda huir, pero si no… ¿Adónde vamos con tanta prisa?

-¿Alguna vez has visto desnuda a una muchacha? No creo, ¿verdad?. Y nunca has acariciado un cuerpo, ni los has besado, ni los has…-el hombre suelta una carcajada, hace un gesto obsceno, lo cual me desagrada mucho, no sé por qué pero siento una sensación de repugnancia y asco recorrer todo mi cuerpo pues creo que ya cuál es ese "trabajo" que quiere que haga y no creo estar de acuerdo con lo que me piensa pedir, y agrega-: Andrew pásame una revista para que la vea tu amigo.

Mi compañero escolar obedece de inmediato, no sé por qué este tipo dice que él es mi amigo apenas y nos conocemos y no creo que lleguemos a ser amigos peor con lo que creo que está haciendo.

-Deléitate un poco con ella. Es una ocupación muy, muy agradable…-la portada lo dice todo-. Vamos. Hojéala. No te va pasar nada por mirarla.

Abro la publicación con mano temblorosa. He visto en otras ocasiones algunos desnudos, incluso revistas para "adultos" que mis compañeros escondían como grandes tesoros, pero jamás algo como esto… Y sinceramente no creo que este bien hacerlo quizás para mi es algo extremadamente desagradable. El sentimiento del hombre, desagrado hasta el extremo, extiende sus límites en mis manos. Me siento confundido. Toco las fotografías con las yemas de los dedos; son auténticas; estas personas realmente fueron captadas por la cámara haciendo eso… Lo que estoy mirando va más allá de la exhibición de desnudos. Llega a la más grotesca perversidad, esto me pone en un estado de shock, es tan grotesco, es tan perverso.

-¿Ya se te puso duro?- pregunta el sujeto disminuyendo la velocidad.

Separa la mano derecha del volante y la lleva hasta mi entrepierna. Estoy paralizado, sin alcanzar a comprender lo que intenta hacer. Con un ágil movimiento, introduce su mano en el pantalón palpa mis genitales como queriendo corroborar la madurez de su presa. La inspección es rápida y siento una gran repulsión que crece cada vez más junto con mi asco por este hombre y sus actitudes y actividades. Retira la mano para sentenciar:

-Necesito fotografías de chicos y chicas de tu edad. El acto sexual, como ves, puede hacerse con una o varias parejas simultáneamente. Es muy divertido. También realizamos filmaciones. ¿Nunca has pensado ser actor?

El auto desciende por una hermosa unidad habitacional, rodeada de parque y juegos infantiles. Tardo unos segundo en reconocer el lugar.

-¿Qué te parece esa muchacha?

Miro al frente e identifico a una joven vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. No tengo tiempo de hablar, el coche llega hasta ella y se detiene a un costado. Una cara conocida se vuelve con alegría. Se trata ni más ni menos, que de la chica del cabello ondulado de un color Castaño Caoba con reflejos de un cobrizo ligeramente más oscuro que hace un par de meses presento públicamente a la nueva compañera en la ceremonia cívica.

"¡Dios mío!", me digo agachando la cabeza, "esto no puede estar pasando". Durante dos meses he vigilado casi a diario a la joven de recién ingreso profundamente conmovido por su estilo y he aquí que, antes de que ella sepa de mi existencia, me encuentro con su mejor amiga en las peores circunstancias. Esto va de mal a pero me estoy empezando a estresar.

-Que tal, linda-dice el tipo llevando ahora la mano derecha a su propia entrepierna para acariciarse por encima del pantalón mientras habla-. Necesitamos tu ayuda; nos perdimos; no conocemos estos rumbos y queremos encontrar una escuela de jóvenes.

-Pues mire, hay una muy cerca.

-No, no. Queremos que nos lleves. Vendemos ciertos productos y posiblemente tú conozcas a alguien que se interese. Si nos acompañas te daré una comisión.

"¿Si nos…?" La chica de cabello ondulado se percata de que hay dos personas más en el automóvil.

-¿Por qué no lo llevan ellos?

Cierro rápidamente el ejemplar de la revista, sujeto la mochila fuertemente con la mano izquierda y con la derecha acciono la manija para abrir la portezuela. Se escucha un golpe seco, pero la puerta no se abre. El tipo se vuelve con la velocidad de una fiera, me mira y sonríe sardónico*.

-Tiene seguro para niños… Tranquilízate o te ira mal.

¿Seguro para niños en la puerta delantera? Es mentira. La manija ha sido arreglada para que no se pueda accionar desde el interior. Me siento atrapado en un automóvil con depravados. La ventanilla tampoco se abre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Angela.

-Tú debes de conocer varias muchachas y ellos no-comenta el tipo jadeando-. ¿Qué dices? Si nos deleitas con tu compañía unos minutos te regresare hasta aquí y te daré algo de dinero.

-¿Qué productos venden?

El hombre me quita lentamente la revista y se la muestra a la chica, cerciorándose de que no hay nadie cerca.

Andrew ha dejado su propio entretenimiento e inclinado hacia adelante sonríe, atento a lo que sucede, pero la vergüenza y la sospecha de saberse cerca de su primera experiencia sexual lo hacen esconderse detrás de la cabeza del conductor.

Ella se ha quedado inmóvil con un gesto de asombro sin tomar la revista. El hombre la hojea frente a ella.

-¿Ya te "calentaste", pequeña?

Angela permanece callada; parece muy asustada, pero paradójicamente* no deja de observar las fotografías. El hombre saca una caja de debajo del asiento, vuelve a cerciorarse de que no hay nadie en las proximidades y se la muestra.

-Esto es para cuando estés sola… ¿Lo conocías? Funciona de maravilla. Como el verdadero. Vamos, no te avergüences. Tócalo.

Siente su textura…

La chica se niega a mirar el pene artificial que le exhiben.

-Ya te sentirás con más confianza- asegura el hombre al tiempo que continúan sus acaloradas caricias sobre el pantalón- tenemos muchas otras cosas cautivantes que te relajaran. Ya lo veras.

En ese instante la joven parece captar el peligro, pero llevada por una idea incomprensible se presta a seguir el juego, en mi opinión lo que la lleva a seguir el descabellado juego son sus hormonas es que simplemente es incontrolable la confusión y los problemas que pueden llegar a causar estas hormonas alocadas. El hombre le hace preguntas sobre su constitución, sus sensaciones, sus problemas, y ella responde con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza.

-Está bien- asiente al fin con un visto de suspicacia-, los acompañare a la escuela, pero con la condición de que me regresen aquí después. Yo siento la necesidad de decirle que no lo haga que se dirija a su hogar pero mi estado de shock no me lo permite es que los hechos la mejor amiga de la chica que vigilo porque me conmovió su estilo, está aquí a punto de subir a un automóvil del que yo quiero escapar porque hay un montón de depravados y entonces en mi mente llamo estúpidas a las incontrolables hormonas.

-¿Vives cerca?

-Si. Por la esquina donde va cruzando aquella muchacha.

-¿Es tu compañera? ¿La conoces? ¡Trae el mismo uniforme que tú!- dice con un ligero toque de euforia en su timbre de voz.

-Estudia en mi escuela.

-Llámala. ¿Crees que querrá acompañarnos?

Me quedo literalmente helado. No puede ser verdad. ¿De qué se trata? La hermosa estudiante de recién ingreso…

Recuerdo que hace dos meses, cuando la conocí, el cielo amenazaba tormenta; había centellas y rayos en la ceremonia cívica. Angela anuncio por micrófono que había llegado una nueva compañera cuyo padre era diplomático y acababa de mudarse a nuestra ciudad. Después comunico que dicha estudiante pasaría al frente a declamar un poema. A muchos el asunto nos tenía sin cuidado. Vigilábamos con recelo las traicioneras nubes negras, pero cuando la recién llegada comenzó a hablar nos impactó su presencia. Como estaba en la primera fila, no pude evitar dar un paso para observarla mejor.

Algunos payasos me imitaron en una parodia de querer irse sobre ella. La hermosura de la chica era insólita, era simplemente bella en tantos sentidos; sus ojos color azul claro; su cabello tan reluciente; su esbelta figura y su encantadora forma de declamar, pero lo verdaderamente impresionante era su seguridad, su aplomo, la fuerza de carácter que reflejaba en su voz… En ese momento el fulgor de un nuevo rayo nos ilumino momentáneamente y casi de inmediato se escuchó el estridente trueno. Comenzó a lloviznar, pero nadie se novio. Fue un fenómeno interesante. La concurrencia quedo atrapada con la enérgica dramatización.

Durante los siguientes días no pude detener la avalancha de emociones contradictorias. Me sentí enamorado, feliz, temeroso, expectante. La espié.

Le escribí poemas. Imagine que cuando ella me conociera, también debía impresionarse. Acerté a ese respecto. Me conocerá ahora, como ayudante del promotor pornográfico a medio camino de seducir a su amiga la chica de cabello ondulado…

El conductor toca la bocina del automóvil y saca el brazo para hacerle señales a la muchacha, invitándola a aproximarse.

-¡Ven!-la llama y luego comenta en voz baja- : Así se complementan las dos parejas.

-Prefiero ir sola-interviene Angela- , no la conozco bien y tal vez lo arruine todo.

La miro atónito. Miente… ¡Por supuesto que la conoce bien! Es su mejor amiga. Me pregunto sinceramente ¿Qué rayos estará tramando?

-Como quieras- dice el hombre sospechando que pierde el control-; vamos sube entonces. No nos tardaremos mucho- esconde la revista y sonríe con malicia-. Sube el asiento de atrás. Solo se abre la puerta desde afuera.

La chica de cabello ondulado rodea el auto. El hombre sonríe mirándonos a Andrew y a mí alternadamente en señal de triunfo, lo cual me repudia.

El movimiento de la mano de Angela es lento y nervioso. El pestillo de la cerradura de atrás se destraba con un chasquido metálico.

Después abre también la portezuela delantera y comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del vehículo.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Adónde vas? Me lo prometiste, no tardaremos, vamos, ¡sube ya! Los dos muchachos son buenas personas, veras como no te dolerá. Todo te gustara mucho, Vamos, ¡_sube ya!_

Angela echa a correr calle arriba. El hombre, furioso, comienza a tocar el claxon.

-¡Andrew, ve por ella!

El chico obedece y aprovecho para saltar del auto, pero apenas he dado unos pasos reparo en que he dejado mi mochila. Regreso, me inclino para alcanzarlo y el hombre me sujeta la muñeca.

-Vas muy aprisa, cretino, tu vienes con nosotros.

Me sacudo pero es inútil. Llevo mi mano libre hasta la mano de mi opresor y la trato de arrancar de mi antebrazo.

-¡Suélteme…!- murmuro mientras lo empujo. El tipo es mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera pensado o yo soy más débil pero mi orgullo se niega a creer la última opción.

Veo su enorme cara morena llena de hoyuelos, su gesto duro y sus repugnantes ojos bizcos me miran sin mirarme realmente.

-Te voy a enseñar a que no seas un maldito cobarde. Te voy a enseñar.

-¡Suélteme!

-Te voy a enseñar…- y empieza a arrastrarme al interior del auto

Desesperado forcejeo y casi logro zafarme, pero el hombre me detiene con el otro brazo. Como último recurso le escupo la cara, entonces me suelta dando un alarido. Empuño mis útiles, salto hacia afuera y echo a correr, pero el cuerpo no se ha equilibrado con el peso de la mochila y esta se me enreda entre las piernas haciéndome trastabillar*. Me voy al suelo de frente y meto las manos un instante antes de estrellar la cara con el pavimento. Mi mochila rueda, pero afortunadamente no se abre. E auto rojo está a media calle. Veo como Andrew regresa al vehículo sin haber alcanzado a su presa, me grita algo que no entiendo, vuelve a subirse al asiento trasero, cierra su portezuela mientras el conductor cierra la delantera; veo como se enciende pequeños focos blancos y escucho al mismo tiempo el ruido que produce el engranaje de la caja de velocidades cuando se intenta embragar la reversa apresuradamente.

Me pongo de pie. Voy hasta mi mochila, la levanto con rapidez y, vislumbrando la entrada de un extenso campo lleno de árboles, inicio una nueva carrera desesperado por alejarme. El automóvil viene en reversa directamente hacia mí. Puedo sentirlo, puedo escucharlo. Está a punto de alcanzarme cuando llego a la banqueta y giro hacia la izquierda sin dejar de correr. Mi mente es un mar de ideas contradictorias, de imágenes excitantes y repugnantes a la vez.

Cuando me he alejado lo suficiente y veo que no me siguen, aminoro el paso me tiro exhausto en el césped. ¿Preguntándome también como estará Angela?.

/(((((/)))))))))/((((((/)))))/())/(()=/()/(/(/(((/()(/)))))))))))/()()

Bien aquí está el primer capi del libro combinado con algunas de mis ideas tal vez este primer capi puede ser algo perverso pero ya verán si el fic continua que es más emocionante y desvela el amor de adolescentes espero les guste, dejen comentarios de que tal les pareció, si les gusto y recibo comentarios seguiré con ella si no borrare el fic.

_**Por cierto quiero agradecer a mi amiga **__**Bones Everywhere que me ayudo con el fic.**_

_Colonia*=en México se la llama así es como decir barrio, comunidad de individuos._

_Paradójicamente__*= __Actuar conforme a una idea extraña o irracional que se opone al sentido común y a la opinión general_.

_Sardónico¨*= Risa con mala intención._

_Trastabillar*= tambalear, tropezar, caer._

_Saludos bye no olviden dejar Reviews sino eliminare el fic._


End file.
